<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sin by Quesama55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500742">Sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quesama55/pseuds/Quesama55'>Quesama55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Eren Yeager, Dark, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Religious Content, Restraints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quesama55/pseuds/Quesama55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know what lust is?<br/>Have you ever felt it?<br/>Levi is a demon, Eren is an angel....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a one shot i came up with, not sure if it should stay as one shot or to make a sequal.  RELIGIOUS THEMES, if you are not comfortable with that, do NOT proceed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rain poured heavily filling the empty cracks on the dark roads around the town. A small maroon wooden house at the end of the road could be seen, red roses in the front porch getting drenched as the rain dropped heavily. It was a dark stormy night, the road, the small house and a poor lit street light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the small home an old man laid in his bed, whimpering noises could be heard throughout the  bedroom composed of a small bed, a dresser and small window. the man placed his wrinkly robust hand on his chest he was slowly losing his battle against his sickness, an excruciating pain wrapping his heart, as if it was its objective to end his life, old age taking him away, fading to... where? Everyone had their own beliefs, would he reincarnate, simply fade in to a bliss of darkness or perhaps there was a heaven or hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man continued whimpering eyes tightly shut, tears racing down his crippled face to his lips, the sour salty flavor reminding him of his end. Darkness would be surrounding him if it was not for the street light that faintly lit and illuminated his bed to be slightly seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the man could feel the small room growing brighter despite his eyes being closed. Choosing to forget the pain for an instant he slowly opened his eyes. Dark brown orbes illuminated by a bright white light, so bright it almost appeared to sparkle. the bright light making its way through the window and forming between the man's bed and dresser. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too astonished and in pain to rise from bed he laid still and observed how the light morphed into the frame of a person, rather tall and lean. the street light illuminating the white silk like fabric and peach colored sandals. raising his sight from the sandals and silk, a golden like rope tied at the waist followed by the same silk fabric draped across a tan torso, not being able to observe the face of the person due to the poorly lit bedroom. the person moved and walked, the old man had his sight glued to the persons sandals observing each step. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odd enough he could feel a peaceful wave in his chest with each step of the individual. As if it was planned the individual kneeled to the level of the bed staring directly at his crippled face. Green orbs, dark brown hair, a young man. The angel like person was still as a statue observing. Overwhelmed and too shocked to move or even look away from the individual, he surely had to be hallucinating. He felt a soft silk like hand on his cheek, slowly wiping away what remains of his tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Hello Grant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-My name is Eren, the lord has sent me, it is time- A soft voice spoke</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grant finally coming to realization to what the man…. angel?.... Eren? said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Were will i go?- Grant asked with a barely audible whisper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-a place where you will no longer feel pain, no longer suffer, you summoned me... i am here, you are ready please Grant take my hand.- The angel spoke while placing his hand in a position to take the old man's hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grant gulped and the cliche of having his entire life flash in a second came across his mind followed by yet another calm and overwhelming feeling in his body, yes...he was ready. He observed the warm smile on the angels face and his hand glowing with the bright light, the old man slowly rose his crippled hand to hold the angels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thump!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A book hitting the cold floor of the bedroom causing the interruption of the moment, the angel and the old man to slightly turned their heads to where the book fell. Next to the dresser in the dark corner of the room where the street light did not hit a, pair of red crimson eyes, predatory like, fuming and observant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-How touching-...a sarcastic raspy but at the same time elegant voice spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel snapped up from his kneeling position facing the corner. Green meeting red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-You are not welcomed- spoke the light voice, calm yet determined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -hmph- scoffed the voice in the cornered darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was not supposed to happen, the lord had clearly sent him for the man, there was no rivalry between demons and angels, each human was able to summon an angel or devil based on their actions during their lifetime, there has never been a summoning of both as Eren had recalled. This must be a terrible mistake. knowing the history and behavior of the demons. he knew better than to intervene between human and a demon when they were summoned, the dark and evil, however he was completely sure he felt the summon of the old man grant.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Come out of the darkness, i would like to speak to you, i'm afraid there has been a terrible mistake- said Eren in a calm tone, -please i want to speak, i need to take this man immediately, you surely know the time is limited.- rushing a bit his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Get lost cupid, the human summoned me- spit out the demon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-As was i- we cannot resolve this situation like this, please step out.- the angel replied in a rushed but calm town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-The human...is...mine- huffed the demon voice full of venom. the whole situation testing his patience, he had never seen an angel, lesser than spoke to one, the demon thought, it was rather tiring and annoying. What a idiotic look and face, he observed the tan body, framed with lean muscles and silk. hmff tempting he scoffed in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren could feel those dark eyes observing him, causing a burning like sensation in his skin. He had previously encountered demons, he knew their cunning and manipulating ways. Would it have to come down to a fight for the man's soul? to focused on thinking what to do, he felt a warm sensation on his back, like fire when you sit too close to a fireplace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Too late cupid, i don't have time to chatter, this old bastard is mine- spit out a voice behind Eren, before he could process the words he heard, he observed the demons pale slim fingers wrap around the old man's hand and with that the old man disappeared leaving a smoke puff in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smoke lingered in the air and slowly faded, Eren's eyes widened focused on the empty bed, he felt panic start to boil in his chest. This poor soul...it was not yet determined that the old man's destiny would be hell, the demon chose and won over him, they have not even fought everything happend in a split of a second, a blink of an eye that caused him to lose this poor man, the soul that have summoned him, he had failed the him, his mission, the lord. The panic rose as the angel could not process what the next step to take was in this case, how could he fix this, surely there was a way to resolve this... right? a sinister laughter snapped him out of his thoughts, Eren spun his body facing the window and the demon. A smirk on the demon's face, framed by straight azabache hair parted in the middle, the demon wearing leather like straps across his chest that tied to his legs, followed by black jeans and a silver belt, black and red spiky boots, no shirt underneath the black straps, what a weird ensemble, but what else could be expected from demons, creatures driven by sin and darkness thought Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-What have you done?- Eren demanded an answer in a soft whisper, yet panic could be heard under it even tho his face displayed a serious appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Are you an idiot? you said it you fool, our time is limited, i took the man's soul where its supposed to go, the job is done, piss off- the demon answered as if he was offended by the question, he crossed his arms with a bored face, the smirk falling from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angels face contorting, uncomfortable with the demons language, this is the reason angels and demons never encountered each other. Not convinced with the answer he raised his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-I am not leaving until you give me the human, as i explained there appears to be a mistake, both of us should not be here. As i recall a human can only summon one of us, and knowing the history of your kind, i'm more inclined to conclude this was a mistake of your fault. Once you return the human to me, I will forget this situation and there will be no need of a battle demon .- was said with a serious yet calm look on Eren's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon dropped his arm crossed position and frowned, a mischievous look covered with anger on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Are you fucking serious?!- he yelled -Are you implying this was my mistake? isn't it written in that stupid book of yours to not judge, you assume that because i'm a demon i started this shit situation?!- He spat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- I was simply implying this could be a possibility, there can be no other explanation for this situation i..-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Shut the fuck up! You angels think your so perfect huh? you even go to length with threatening me with battle.- he yelled followed by a smirk replacing the frown, tell me little angel have you ever </span>
  <b>fought</b>
  <span> a demon? let alone anything?- emphasizing the word fought in a suggestive way that the angel did not pick up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-I have not demon but i will save this man, he does not belong with you, i will not hesitate to battle you.- spoke the angel in a serious tone face coated with determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Is that so?-sang the demon </span>
</p><p>
  <span>in a quick fast movement the demon pined the angel to the dresser. The demon observed the toned tan chest due to height difference, he could feel the angels breath huff in his hair, he lifted his face and sight to the angel, once again in the bedroom emerald green meeting crimson red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What is this demon? the angels thoughts interrupted by the feeling of the demons arms around his waist, that burning feeling arising once again where the contact was made. The panic and desperation boiling up in his body causing a shower of thoughts on how to get out of this situation. Like a rock to a head, he remembered that he would have control over the demon by knowing its name. yes, the name is all he needed, he would be able to defeat him, rescue the man's soul and complete his mission. Deciding to not squirm and attempt to free himself from him he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-What is your name?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demons eyes slightly opened at his surprise, he then closed them for a mere second thinking i knew these angels where naive but does he really think i'll fall for that one? this is fun…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-How about we play a game?- he said in a suggestive way once again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>not picking up the tone it was the angels turn to be surprised, a bit uncomfortable from the demons proximity and wishing this would be over he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-What game? i recalled you said you did not have time- he whispered once again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-hmf, i did say that, however this is amusing to me, the game is... i ask.. you answer then you ask and i will answer you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What is this demon plotting, maybe i should just go...the whimpering face of the old man appeared in his mind, being the careful and emotional being he was he could not fail him, no. He had to continue, he had to…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Fine, proceed with the game- the angel spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-hmmm- the demon made a fake thinking face as if he did not know what to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Do you know what lust is?- he knew the answer but still wanted to hear the answer from the angel, the idea of corrupting this creature was so amusing, alluring and delicious to him. He had only laid with demons before, but this forbidden feeling made his blood sing in a way he had never felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Yes, it is a sin- The angel answered shortly growing inpatient, he had to keep the answers short, each second counted for saving the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-What is your name?-Eren asked rapidly almost sounding desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not satisfied with the answer and the question the demon scoffed, forming a almost pout with his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-what a boring ass question, what a stupid fucking answer- he murmured -your answer was very short i think you don't know much about it, have you ever felt it? he asked suggestively</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appalled by the question of whether he has ever felt the sin made Eren completely forget that the demon did not answer his question or the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-I have certainly not- he almost yelled raising his voice -I am a creature of purity, do you not have any knowledge of my kind demon?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-I want to- he purred rising up to his tiptoes to reach the angels ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren felt the panic almost explode out of his body, hands feeling clammy and unresponsive, what was this nerving yet panicking feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being as observant as he is, the demon read Erens body language and used this opportunity to cast his immobilizing conjure on the angel, of course a demon of his category would be able to use his power upon this divine creature at least for half an hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel started trembling but was unable to move his head or limbs, he was inexperienced and naive he fell directly into the demons trap, all he could think about was the poor man…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling with evil predatory eyes the demon stepped away from the angel and turned slowly, taking only three steps but making sure to sway his hips suggestively he dropped on the old man's bed on all fours, the tight jeans making his ass looked sinful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel observed and was very confused, what is this demon plotting? What is this position? he felt his head about to explode with so many questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-like what you see?- the demon asked, half lidded eyes and parted mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren was silent, only observing, his eyes glued to the demon. unable to speak or formulate any words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon turned his position and sat on the bed, he placed his hands on his black hair and slowly lowered them down his face, down his strapped chest, and stopping at his belt. Was he about to attempt to seduce an angel?, what a fucking crazy idea. But it was amusing and felt wrong, which was what he fed on, he would pull every trick he had to get this angel to sin, yes he would be his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demons slim fingers played around the silver belt buckle while he bit his lip, eyes set on the angels green orbs. slowly he unbuckled and pulled the belt tossing it to the side, he proceeded to slide his hands down to the straps on his legs, he undid each one carefully and slowly, once finished these hung on the side of his legs still on his body due to being tied to the torso. Deciding to turn the heat on, the demon let out a seductive loud lewd moan as he placed his hand on the bulge forming between his legs, pulling tightly at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren observed in disbelief, eyes bulging and confusion gripping his brain. The demons moan causing a shiver like feeling that traveled straight to his crotch welcoming back the burn like sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi proceed to place his hands on the button of his jeans, unbuttoning it and pulling down the zipper in a tortuous slow pace. Satisfied with the angels expression he hooked his thumbs to his jeans and in a quick motion he pulled his jeans down to his knees of course he didn't wear any underwear. he proceeded to turn around on all fours as he was previously and his bare ass was on full display, he turned his face and observed the angels reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say he was in shook was an understatement, the angel felt his face hot and another more strong shiver hit his body going down to his silk covered crotch, he did not wear any underwear under his drapes, he did not consider it necessary, he was not human, so why was this feeling overwhelming him, like a fog inside the tiny bedroom, clouding his thoughts, dilating his pupils. there was no fighting the feeling, it was unknown, what excuse can he form if he did not now what he was feeling? Was this lust?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon observed the angels and and the slight tent formed on the drapes. Was this really fucking working?!, It looks like he would get his little fantasy fulfilled, what a delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He acknowledged that he was taking things very slow, his own cock was leaking with pre cum already, he wanted to be stuffed, fucked mercilessly by angel dick, damn. He had to speed up. He gathered spit inside his mouth while resting on his elbows, pushing his ass up further. Still with his head looking back at the angel he took his hand to his mouth and placed the fingers inside his mouth, not wasting any time he fucked his mouth, making sure to gag on them and let the saliva spill from the side of it, feeling satisfied with the amount of saliva that coated his fingers he brought the hand back to reach his ass and without hesitation stuffed his hole with 2 fingers, at this motion he moaned like a slut, hungry whore. But what caught his mind was he could hear the heavy breathing from the angel and observe his lips parted, face extremely red with blush almost matching his own crimson eye color. Fucking Sexy he thought and started pumping the fingers inside him, feeling his walls, and glazing them with saliva, he was rough and fast, making sure to stretch and scissor out his hole and pound it hard how he liked it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-My fingers aren't enough, help me angel, i want something bigger-the demon said panting while fucking his hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren confused but aroused stared at the demon, feeling a viscous liquid drip from his genitals as the demon penetrated himself, arousal clouding him once again, not wanting it to stop, feeling his mouth dry he licked his lips and responded in a panting nervous voice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-how can i...ughh..help...y..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Fuck me! now!, take your cock and put it inside me!- the demon screamed desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-how do i….ughh the angel moaned as he saw the demon scissor his hole, giving him a good look of his insides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-your not..aah aahh... under my conjuring anymore,- he exclaimed between breaths -now move your sweet ass and put your cock inside me!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel debating what to do, the moaning and pleading from the demon broke his sanity, like the same rock to his head but now hitting glass. shattered. he walked almost ran while he untied with despret hands the golden rope around his hips. this action causing his frapes to part to the side. His hands moved on their own and gripped his leacking cock, moving up and down his shaft and as he stood behind the demons bent position he breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-ok-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon pulled out his fingers from his hole and turned his head burying it in the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren picking up on the demons habits wasted no time and quickly buried his cock inside the hot, wet hole, the feeling was unexplainable, nothing he ever experienced it felt so good, so hot, they both moaned loudly and shivered. taking into consideration the way the demons fingers were moving previously Eren took a fast and rough paste, he felt out of breath and moved his hips frantilky. The demon felt his hole being filled up, fucked so hard and rough, who would've thought the angel boy had it in him he thought. Eren was fucking the demon followed by pure lust not thinking about the consequences that would follow, he was chasing something, a feeling blooming in his lower abdomen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Yes, i love your cock inside me mmh, cum inside me please, i want it please ugh mmmm.- the demon moaned and screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Im cuming already? fuck, this angel is good, with that final thought the demon came, stained the old man's bed with his cum, upon his orgasm his hole squeezed around Erens cock, milking it for its cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Ughh ughh, your squeezing it so...ughh its coming out...what is… aah aah- panted Eren as his eyes rolled back as he came so hard for the first time inside that tight heat. Slowing down the movements of his thrusting. He felt his knees like jelly and pulled out and fell beside the demon out of breath. The demon felt the hot cum pour out his hole, well this is going to be a bitch to clean out. feeling lazy he chose not to pull up his pants and turned to face the angel, he observed his face and how his chest motioned up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hmff...what a joke...he thought. he lowered to the Angels ear and whispered in a seductive way</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-My name is Levi- with that final statement he disappeared leaving a cloud of smoke as the old man did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel laid on the bed as the old man previously did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>barely able to make his mouth breathe out the word </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-levi-</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>